


Beautiful

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [42]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established relationship (kind of), F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Soft Bees, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'soft kiss' prompt.~“You’re beautiful, baby. You know that, right?”Blake stares at her for a moment in something Yang can only place as awe. “I’ve never… had anyone tell me that before. Earnestly, I mean.”Yang’s eyebrows shoot up, “What?! Really?”“Yes, really.” Blake says shyly.“I guess I’ll have to make sure you never forget it then. You, Blake Belladonna, are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, both inside and out.”~(Kind-of-Sequel to Comfortable)





	Beautiful

“You’re adorable.”

The response is a drawn out groan, and Yang can’t help but smile. Especially since Blake only curls further into her side, her head nuzzling into the blonde’s chest as her eyebrows pinch together. “It’s _5 am_ , Yang. Go back to sleep.”

Yang lets out a little chuckle, bringing her non-bionic hand down to card through the hair of her… _girlfriend?_ It’s then that she realizes they hadn’t really discussed what they were after confessing their feelings. Yang bites her lip; all she knows is that Blake definitely feels the same way she does, so there isn’t really any reason to rush labeling what they are _anyway_. “Weiss just messaged me,” Yang mumbles, having only woken up a few minutes ago due to the buzzing from her scroll, “She wants us up and out of here by 6.” Blake groans again in response, “Hey now, it’s not _my_ fault.”

“ _Why_?” Blake grumbles, and Yang smiles again.

“She didn’t say,” Yang replies, glancing down at the other woman, and she feels her heart flutter at the sight of her finally being in her arms, “But if I had to guess, I’d say it’s probably to get some new clothes or something. I heard her talking about that yesterday. Plus, it’s pretty cold in Atlas, so I doubt any of us would be comfortable in what we usually wear.”

Blake sighs, but she finally blinks her eyes open, catching the violet ones staring lovingly down at her. She lifts her head, tilting it to the side gently as a blush spreads across her partner’s face. She smiles as she stares right back, silently communicating her love and appreciation, and Yang feels a little overwhelmed for a moment. She wants to look away so badly, but she can’t. She doesn’t know what it is about the way Blake is looking at her, but she’s physically unable to look away. Yang can feel her blush growing, and she knows that Blake sees it, but the faunus doesn’t mention it. To break the silence she whispers, “Especially you. Walking around without a coat wouldn’t be pleasant.”

Yang frowns as Blake’s smile slowly fades near the end of her sentence. Blake glances away, her eyebrows furrowing, and her hold on Yang tightens almost imperceptibly. Yang trails her hand down from her hair and cups her jaw gently, rubbing a soothing thumb across her cheek. She isn’t quite sure what to say; there’s so many things Blake could be thinking about right now. Yang’s experienced trauma before, knows that false reassurances from people who don’t know what you’ve been through don’t help. She doesn’t want to give any of those. Doesn’t want to assume she knows what’s bothering her, especially after yesterday. 

“I think…” Blake starts, but trails off. She meets Yang’s eyes again, “I-I want to start fresh. Like… I want to cut my hair. _Short._ Maybe around Ruby’s length.”

Yang’s eyes widen in surprise. She definitely hadn’t expected that, but she completely understands. Blake’s been through more than she even knows, and after everything with Adam… it’s understandable to want to start anew. Yang isn’t sure if she’d be able to handle Blake with short hair, she’s already a blushing mess around her most of the time. “I think… you should do what makes you happy, Blake. That you shouldn’t worry about any one else’s opinion.” Yang smiles, “And for what it’s worth, I’m sure you’d look amazing with short hair. Hell, you manage to take my breath away just by looking at me. I might just die.”

Blake’s cheeks immediately go red, a smile pulling at her lips. “ _Shush_. You _liar_.” she whispers, and Yang grins.

“Why are you saying that? It’s true.” Yang says, “You’re beautiful, baby. You know that, right?”

Blake stares at her for a moment in something Yang can only place as awe. “I’ve never… had anyone tell me that before. _Earnestly,_ I mean.”

Yang’s eyebrows shoot up, “What?! Really?”

“Yes, really.” Blake says shyly.

“I guess I’ll have to make sure you never forget it then. You, _Blake Belladonna_ , are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, both inside and out.” she declares, then smiles brightly at her, “And I can promise you that I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise.”

Blake raises a hand to Yang’s cheek, and she gently pulls her forward to rest her forehead against hers. “You might have to fight me then,” Blake mumbles, “Because I personally think that _you_ are the most beautiful woman in the world.”

Yang has to admit, she wasn’t prepared for that response, feels her blush grow intense once again. “You- You just-” Blake lets out a little chuckle, and then Yang is rolling them over so that Blake lying on the bed instead of on her as she joins in. Their laughter fills the air, and Yang hovers above Blake, her hands on the mattress beside her head. “You little _minx_!” she laughs, and then just smiles as it makes Blake laugh harder.

Slowly, the laughter tapers off, and it leaves them staring at each other in a comfortable silence. Yang’s smile fades as an urge overtakes her body. Now, she’s wanted to kiss Blake for a very long time, but it never seemed like it would be the right moment. Right now though, with Blake’s hand back on her cheek, she can’t even think about anything else.

So she does it. She leans down slowly, giving Blake a chance to push her away if she doesn’t want the same thing, but the faunus only stares back lovingly, a small smile on her lips. In the end, Blake is the one to gently pull her down, closing the distance between them, pressing her lips against hers softly. Yang kisses back, after all, she _did_ have the same intention with the initial movement. Eventually, Blake pulls back with a smile, and Yang returns it. “I love you.” Blake whispers.

“I love you too,” Yang replies, pressing a gentle kiss to the faunus’ nose, “Always, baby. _Always_.”


End file.
